


Stockholm Syndrome

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hans Wins, Blackmail, Evil King Hans, Explicit Sexual Content, Extortion, F/M, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Misogyny, Period-Typical Sexism, Prisoner Anna, Prisoner Kristoff, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexist Language, but don't read for Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Set in an AU where Hans won and Anna and Kristoff are imprisoned as traitors to the kingdom and supporters of the ice-witch, Elsa, an evil King Hans threatens Kristoff's life unless the princess-turned-prisoner is willing to please him - whatever it takes. READ AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING.





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add a disclaimer that I DO NOT condone or support sexual violence in any way, shape or form. This fic was written years ago by a young, horny teenager who mistakenly conflated rough, exciting sex with an absolute lack of consent, something that shone through in her writing. The intention with this fic was to portray Anna as secretly wanting Hans, before, during and after the course of this story, and for her PRE-EXISTING feelings and consent to be revealed under the pressure of her prisoner situation; however, reading it for reupload with half a decade more experience and the benefit of hindsight, that is NOT what has been depicted, so it has been tagged accordingly. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

Anna struggled against her captor, both her arms twisted awkwardly behind her back, a band of iron around her neck. “Let me go!” she snarled, her eyes frenzied and vicious. “Get your _filthy_ hands _off_ me, now! I am a _princess_, I am _your_ princess, now get – your hands – _off!”_

The guard only laughed, applying a sudden burst of pressure on Anna’s arms, and jerking the chain with which he held her. She gasped, tears springing up in her eyes. “I don’t think so, lady.”

“Please, don’t take me there, _please_ don’t make me, not to him, _anyone_ but him–”

"Anyone but who?”

Anna sagged in the guard’s grasp, her head hanging, eyes trained on the floor.

“Let her go,” the voice commanded, and for a moment Anna was hopeful – but then she was thrusted face first into the cold, unforgiving marble. She did not get up. The floor beneath her cheek reverberated with the steady sound of footsteps, a sound that echoed throughout the hall as the owner of the voice drew nearer, his dark boots filling her vision.

“Get up.”

“No,” Anna choked out, her voice hoarse.

“Fine, your choice. But I think you’ll change your mind once you see what I have of yours.”

Anna looked up. The man before her was dressed in tight white breeches and a silken shirt, a blood-red cravat tied around his neck, his frame draped with the dark, fur-lined velvet purple cape of an Arendelle monarch.

Hans chuckled darkly. “That’s right, my pet. Don’t you want to find out what it is? Now,” He kneeled on one leg and growled into her ear, “Get. _Up_.” Her body aching and limp, she staggered to her feet, swaying a little as she struggled to maintain her balance – and what little shred of dignity she still possessed.

Hans nodded slightly, took her chain from the guard and turned on his heel, obviously expecting her to follow. Anna complied, knowing there would be hell to pay should she refuse – that, and Hans could just drag her along, anyway.

Hans led her into a room she recognised immediately as the throne room. It was a room that should have been bathed in warm light, a room that should have conveyed beauty beyond compare. Instead, it was dark, heavy drapes pulled across the windows, lit only by a few stuttering candle flames. In the dark, the room looked positively cavernous, and the atmosphere was thick, foreboding, ominous.

Anna couldn’t help but gasp at the betrayal, at the mutilation of something that had been so sacred, but her outburst only served to elicit another chuckle from the man in front of her. After that, she resolved to keep her mouth closed, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction.

Until she saw the man, bruised and battered, gagged and chained to the foot of the throne.

_“Kristoff!”_

Anna struggled once more against her chains, but Hans held her tight. The blonde looked up, and Anna felt tears flowing free and hot down her cheeks. His left eye was circled with black, the same bruise continuing down his cheek and onto his neck. His lips were puffy and crusted with blood, his nose so mangled and twisted as to be unrecognisable. She almost wouldn’t have known it was him, if not for those deep, melting brown eyes, eyes that were now so full of pain and suffering that Anna felt her knees give way.

She fell to the floor and sobbed into her hands.

Hans knelt beside her and tugged her hands away from her face, smirking. He slipped a gloved finger under her chin and forced her head up so that her glassy, red-rimmed eyes locked with his, rubbing his thumb over her cheek in an uncharacteristically gentle caress, ignoring the retching sounds he heard Kristoff make. After all, he could always punish the boy later.

“Get up, Anna.”

Anna stood up, quivering.

“That’s a good girl, there we go. Now, Anna – you don’t want to see him get hurt, do you? Well,” Hans paused, snickering. “Not any more than he has been already, at least.”

Anna shook her head. “Please don’t hurt him.”

Hans grinned, a malicious glint in his hard eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Anna.”

“W-what? No! Never, I will _never_ let you _touch _my body!”

"I think you’re forgetting one tiny, tiny, crucial detail, my pet. _I own you_, and I own your precious mountain man, and I want you to fuck me while he watches.” Hans grinned and settled himself into the throne, legs splayed apart, his manhood already straining at the fabric.

"Don’t you want to unwrap your present, Anna?”

“Anna, no!” Kristoff shouted, his voice muffled through the gag.

“I have to,” she breathed.

“That’s my girl,” Hans sniggered, a smug smile plastered across his face. Anna gritted her teeth, resisting the temptation to land a punch right in the middle of his pathetic, smug little sideburn-ed face–

Anna kneeled at the foot of the throne and began to unbuckle Hans’ breeches, wedging her tiny hands underneath his buttocks and gripping tightly as she tugged them off, exposing his vein-embossed, half-hard cock.

“Wait!” Hans cried, and Anna stopped immediately, recoiling as if she’d stepped in shit. “What am I forgetting?” He tapped his bottom lip with his forefinger, as if deep in thought. “Ah, yes.” Hans reached over and fumbled with something beside the throne before withdrawing a large, handsome gold crown. Inlaid rubies and pearls flashed in the flickering light as he sat the crown atop his auburn head with a contented sigh. He waved a hand lazily, gesturing for Anna to continue.

Wrapping one hand around Hans’ cock, Anna began to slowly pump up and down his impressive length. With the other hand she took his swollen, pink sac into her palm, kneading the smooth, sensitive skin with increasing pressure. She could have imagined it, but she thought Hans’ breath had hitched slightly at the sensation. She ducked to take his balls into her mouth, silently saying thanks for his prissy, woman-like obsession with hygiene and cleanliness. He smelled wonderfully of scented bath oils, and practically radiated heat.

Despite her disgust with the King himself, she couldn’t pretend she didn’t enjoy pleasuring such an exquisitely sculpted and well-cared for body. Ignoring the patches of thick, curly auburn locks that adorned his nether regions, she swiped her tongue against him, curling it underneath and around the circumference of his scrotum and squeezing, eliciting from him an almost inaudible gasp.

His actual cock all but forgotten, Anna gently scraped her teeth over the skin of his scrotum, nibbling a little where the skin was looser. The muscles of her cheeks were clenched suddenly inwards as she sucked, the weight of him clamped between her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

Hans let out a girlish squeal, and Anna couldn’t help but burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“You think that’s funny, do you?” Hans growled savagely, his face pink. He grabbed her by the elbow and wrenched her to her feet, spinning her around so she had his back to him. “Pull up your skirts. I want the reindeer-fucker to have a nice view.”

Anna complied, hiking up her skirts to reveal long, bare legs and snapping her mouth shut to avoid letting out another giggle.

“No bloomers? No stockings? You little slut.” Hans pulled Anna onto his lap so that she rested on the tip of his cock, the engorged, glistening head of it dancing up and down her slit before plunging in between her moist folds.

Kristoff turned away, wishing he could close his ears to the sounds of Anna’s moaning as he had closed his eyes to the sight of the King fucking the woman he loved.

Kristoff felt a steel-capped boot bury itself in his gut and doubled over, gasping, his eyes flying open. “I said I wanted you to watch, boy.”

Hans was smirking, a flushed and sweaty Anna bouncing up and down on his cock, completely oblivious to anything but the feel of Hans deep inside of her as she let out gasps and moans of pleasure, the evidence of her arousal dripping from her pussy lips and staining the throne’s satin cushioning.

Satisfied that Kristoff was watching, Hans turned his attentions back to Anna, thrusting into her with increased force and unlacing her bodice at the back so that it came loose and pooled around her waist, exposing perky, freckled breasts that bounced as excitedly as she did. Groping at her breasts with large, gloved hands, Hans felt himself reach the edge. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Anna’s shoulder, evoking a scream as he came inside of her before throwing her to the floor.

Anna let out another moan, her skirts still hiked high up to her waist. A trickle of Hans’ thick, royal seed ran down her inner thigh, and for a moment she lay there, breathing heavily, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

Abruptly, she sat up, gasping and clutching at her dress, attempting desperately to cover herself in shame, a flush spreading down her neck. “Kristoff, please – I didn’t – it didn’t _mean_ anything, I did it for you, I–”

“That’s enough,” Hans said, his voice commanding as he stood up, his breeches buckled once more. A grimace of disgust curled his lips at the sight of the girl before him. “You’re nothing but a filthy whore. I’m glad I made the mountain man watch. Now he knows just what a dirty, disgusting slut you really are.”

Anna hung her head. Metres way, Kristoff did the same, refusing to look at the woman who had called out another man’s name as she climaxed, the woman who had pleasured and taken pleasure in a man she had claimed to hate, and with a passion.

"Oh, and Anna? I do believe this is the part where you tell me that I’ll ‘never get away with this.’” Hans strode across the room, his boots clicking on the polished marble floor. “But you see,” he continued, pressing a finger to his tongue and extinguishing the candle flames as he went, plunging the room further and further into darkness. He opened the door, a rectangle of light falling across his frame and illuminating Anna’s wide, pleading eyes.

_“I already have.”_

The door closed.


End file.
